Why'd I Have To
by princessmo
Summary: Has the Dukes of Hazzard been relevant for 35 years? No. Is that going to stop me from writing a fanfic about it? Absolutely not. Bo has been kidnapped and it's up to Luke and the rest of the Duke clan to save him!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer Saturday in Hazzard County, so naturally, the Duke boys could be found cruising around town. They pulled up to the bank in the General Lee.

"I'm just gonna go run this mortgage payment in, you stay here, alright Bo?" Luke looked over at his younger cousin.

"Mmhmm, sure," Bo nodded, his arm sticking out of the passenger's side window.

Luke climbed out the driver's side window, holding the money in his left hand. Bo watched him walk into the bank, and not thirty seconds later, he heard a loud _CRASH!_

_Should I go check it out? Someone could be hurt! _Bo thought. _But Luke told me to stay here. Oh, screw it, I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself. Luke doesn't always know what's best for me._

Bo climbed out the window and ran over to where he thought he heard the crash. "Hello? Is everyone alright?" He called. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, but before he could turn around, a rag was being held up to his nose and mouth. Bo squirmed and tried to call for help, but before he knew it, he fell unconscious and his body went limp. Bo's kidnapper slid Bo into the backseat of a black car, slammed the door, climbed into the driver's seat, and sped away.

Luke came out of the bank and returned to the General Lee, only to find a distressing lack of Bo in the car. "Jeez, I leave for five minutes and that doofus has already run off…" Luke muttered to himself. "Well, I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far." He started walking the streets of town, calling out "Bo? Bo Duke?"

* * *

Bo woke up to find himself strapped to a bed, his arms and legs tied to the posts. He wriggled a little bit, trying to free himself, but he was much too weak to make any difference.

"W- where am I…?" He asked groggily.

"Doesn't matter." A voice responded. "You're never going to see your family ever again."

Bo's eyes widened. A tall, dark-haired man in about his...late thirties? (Bo guessed) stood at the foot of the bed, his back turned to Bo.

"Who are you?"

The man turned around to face Bo and smirked. "Edward Blackwood."

"The- the _serial_ _killer_?" Tears welled up in Bo's eyes. _Why didn't I just stay in the General? Why'd I have to be the hero?_

"Guilty as charged." Edward chuckled.

* * *

Luke had searched the entire town and there was still no sign of Bo. He sighed a heavy sigh and yelled with his best 'I'm-the-oldest-cousin-and-you-have-to-listen-to-me' voice: "BEAUREGARD DUKE, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TELL UNCLE JESSE TO WHOOP YA!" He waited for a couple minutes, and after Bo _still_ didn't return, he started walking the couple blocks back to the General Lee. Luke was starting to become worried.

_Oh god, what if something happened to him?  
__ Why'd I leave him alone?  
I'm supposed to look after Bo, and now he's...gone.  
What if he's been...no..._

Luke arrived back at the bank and climbed in the General Lee. He wasted no time starting the car and driving back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The eldest Duke boy pulled up to the house, hopped out of the car, and walked in. Jesse and Daisy were sitting at the kitchen table listening to the radio.

"Hiya Luke!" Daisy smiled. "You want some coffee? I just brewed up a fresh pot."

Before Luke could say anything, a voice on the radio interrupted:

_"Breaking news: serial killer Edward Blackwood has escaped from Fayette County Jail. He was found missing from his cell last night. We have received an anonymous tip that his car was last seen driving across the Alabama border. His victims seem to be primarily young blond men. If you spot him, please call…"_

Jesse shuddered. "It sickens me to think there are awful folks like that out there."

_Oh god. OhgodOhgodOhgod._ Luke took a deep breath and sat down. "Daisy, gimme a cup of coffee." She nodded and poured him a cup. He drank it down in two gulps.

"Jeez, what's got into you lately?" Jesse asked, then looked around. "...Luke, where's Bo?"**  
**

Luke took another deep-but-shaky breath. "...I think he might just be across the Alabama state border."

Daisy gasped. "You don't mean-!"

Jesse glared at his nephew, a combination of shock, terror, and anger. "Luke, I've _always_ told you to look after Bo. You know he needs you, he's always looked up to you, and you got him _KIDNAPPED?_" He was just on the brink of absolutely fuming. Luke, full of shame, buried his head in his hands.

"Shh, it's okay, sugar." Daisy put an arm around her older cousin. "Uncle Jesse, we both know Luke would rather die than see Bo hurt. I'm sure none of this was intentional. Luke, what happened?"

He looked up, quickly wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. "I parked the General next to the bank, Bo was nice and he let me drive this time. I told him I was gonna run the mortgage payment inside, and for him to stay right in the car. When I came back, he was gone. I searched all Downtown Hazzard, but there wasn't a sign of him."

Jesse looked at Luke, a bit more sympathetic this time. "I understand. I'm sorry Luke, I know this wasn't your fault." He'd always been a bit more protective of Bo than the others; he wasn't necessarily the favorite, but he was the baby, and he always seemed to find himself in a pickle more often than the other Dukes. Between his asthma, his childhood health issues, and the fact that he was just an infant when his parents died, it was hard for Jesse to think about Bo without assuming the worst.

Daisy looked over at the wall clock. It was already ten at night. "Uncle Jesse, Luke, I know we're all real worried about Bo, but I really think we should all try to sleep and call up Cooter, Rosco, and Enos tomorrow morning." The three Dukes silently agreed and reluctantly headed off to bed.

Luke kneeled in front of his bed. "Lord, I know I don't go to church as much as I should, and maybe I swear a bit too much, but God, please, bring Bo home safe. If anything happened to him I'd…" He paused to think for a second. "I'd go crazy. I'd probably kill myself, if I could ever come to terms with doin' that to Daisy and Jesse. Please, Lord, please…amen." Luke stripped down to his skivvies and climbed into bed. He tried to fall asleep, but his mind was racing with awful thoughts about Bo.

_Oh God, what if he's been beaten? Tortured? Raped? What if he's dead in a ditch, or in some skeevy dumpster, or chopped up into a thousand pieces? Luke, you...you shithead, why didn't you look after your baby cousin? Why did you leave him in that car?_

Luke juggled those awful thoughts in his mind all night. Between the late-night coffee and Bo, nobody in the Duke house slept a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi guys, I just wanna take this chance to say thank you for all the nice reviews! Sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I'm not as into the Dukes of Hazzard as I was in March, especially since they took it off Amazon Prime, which was my primary means of watching it :( . However, I'm still a fan of the show, and I feel like I owe it to y'all to try and finish this fic (though I don't know how long it'll take me; I can't promise regular updates.) Thanks for understanding. -Mo 3**

Morning somehow came too quickly and not fast enough. Luke got dressed and stumbled into the kitchen. Jesse and Daisy were already at the table, sitting in a similarly-groggy state. Nobody even thought about breakfast.

"Alright, I'm gonna call up Cooter, Rosco, and Enos. Daisy, you and I should ride together. This guy could be real dangerous." The three Dukes nodded in unison. Luke picked up the phone and called up Cooter, who immediately agreed to come over, and the police station, where Rosco was reluctant to come, but after hearing the circumstances, drove over with Enos. Within ten minutes, the gang was congregated in the Dukes' front yard.

Luke stood on the top of the porch steps. "I'm sure y'all have heard the news- we think Bo has been kidnapped by that no-good scum Edward Blackwood. We oughta split up to cover the most ground. Uncle Jesse and Cooter, you guys take the north part of Alabama. Rosco and Enos, you head south and cross over there. Daisy and I will search the central part."

Enos piped up. "Luke, you can't cross the Alabama border. It would violate your probation. Heck, Bo being taken across the border violates _his_ probation…"

Rosco smacked him in the back of the head. "Enos, you jackass, he's been _kidnapped_, he didn't intentionally violate his probation. Luke, I'm willing to look the other way if you and Bo stay out of our hair for a while." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's head out." Luke walked over to the General Lee and climbed in the driver's seat, Daisy following close behind. They sped out of the driveway and headed west.


End file.
